Lessons at Wellington
by Genevra01234
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermionie/Blaise. SMUT!</html>


Hermionie gasped suddenly, as the air seemed to become uncharacteristicly thick.

The sun glinted off of his deep glistening skin. He spun the slight girl in front of him, as if she weighed nothing. His breathtaking musculature rippled beneath his persperation soaked white linen shirt. His lean legs moved quickly, creating intricate dance patterns on the deck of the gazebo, stepping lightly, as if the deck were made of glass. Jazz flavored notes drifted through the air, mingling with the scent of the flowering trees on the camp grounds.

As the music stopped, so did the trance Hermionie seemed to be in. She inhaled deeply, feeling oxygen depraved. _'What is he doing here?' _She decided to resume her ascent up the grassy hill toward the camp library. Trying not to stare at the only other person from the Wizarding World present at the Muggle Camp her parents sent her to over the summer, she refocused her attention on the canvas tote filled to the brim with tome after tome of random trivia.

After returning the books she had borrowed, she left the way she came and couldn't help but stray past the gazebo once again, hoping he might still be there. Seeing no one, she stepped up onto the wooden planks that had only moments before granted permission to the duo to sway beneath its ceiling and upon its floor. Her mind began to race, ever the curious and unyielding young lady, she simply could not just forget that she had just seen Blaise Zabini _here._

The eve of the battle between light and dark would soon be upon the entire wizarding world. So what was this pure-blooded Slytherin doing at a teen muggle summer camp? Dancing with one of said muggles, no less. Hermionie swept her unruly hair off of her sweating neck and tied it loosely into a bun, and leaned against the railing of the structure.

Hermionies parents hadn't really sent her to this camp.. She sent herself. Her parents were merlin knows where in Australia. She had obliviated herself from their minds, to protect them from the storm that would soon unfurl. She just wasn't ready to go back to her friends at the Burrow, where there was a happy family, all living together. Despite the pain of what was to come for them all, they would still have each other... and Hermionie couldn't face it. Not yet, not so soon after losing her own. So she came here.. Somewhere where no one knew who Voldemort was, where no one was aware that the world would soon be facing a grave danger. Where no one would think twice at the name Hermionie Granger.

At the sound of sudden footsteps on the gazebo, Hermionie spun quickly on her heel only to come face to face with the young man who had caused her so much confusion.

"Hello Granger."

"Zabini," She nodded. "I can honestly say you are the last person I ever imagined I would run into at Wellington."

A purr like chuckle rolled from his lips. "And what makes you say that?"

She scoffed slightly, "Well because! We happen to be smack in the middle of a camp ground full of muggle teenagers. I didn't exactly pinpoint this as quite your scene."

"Actually, I suspect we're here for the same reason."

Hermionie carefully regarded his words, studying his face. She found herself extremely shocked to find his eyes a deep shade of green, and was unable to immediately look away.

"What would that reason be?"

The corner of his mouth turned up, turning her attention to his full fantastic lips. "We're hiding from our world, aren't we? I mean, I suppose I don't know about you.. But I am."

Her brow knitted in interest. "What have you got to hide from?"

His eye brow shot into the air, and he suddenly looked away.

"There's sort of a war on the brink. I imagine you're probably laboring under the misconception that I revel in the pure blood mania happening in London."

Hermionie cleared her throat uncomfortably. She had immediately assumed that he, like most in his house, were ready and willing to be at the "Dark Lord's" beck and call. It hadn't really occured to her that he might be an exception to the Slytherin rule. Even if he might not be entirely comfortable with muggle borns or muggles, he obviously wasn't interested in clearing the Earth of them. Then again, he was here.. wasn't he? Evidently he has no repulsion to muggles at all.

"I'm sorry. I assume things."

He smiled genuinely, "Not all is black and white Granger. Try to remember that."

A calm sort of silence settled between them, as the sun slowly began to drop beneath the clouds and make its trip around the world. A lamp post flickered on in front of them.

"So, what have you got to hide from?"

Startled out of the silence, she uncomfortably traced the lines in the wood railing in front of her.

"I obliviated my parents and packed them off to Australia."

Entirely taken aback by her honest and blunt answer, he remained silent for a moment before answering.

"Well, that was very brave of you. You did the right thing."

He placed his hand almost automatically over hers, but quickly removed it, and felt his cheeks flush slightly.

Clearing her throat loudly to cover up her shock at his touch, she quickly changed the subject.

"So I saw you dancing before. It was lovely. Is she your girlfriend?"

He smiled, "Thanks, but no. I'm actually meant to be here to give dancing lessons."

"Oh! Well, you dance beautifully, I can see why."

Thankfully it was dark, so he couldn't see the blush creeping up her neck as she remembered the way she had oogled his chiseled body glistening in the heat only hours before.

"Thank you."

Silence again..

"Care for a walk about?"

"Sure."

They walked together around the grounds, guided by the soft light let out by the moon. It had passed Hermionies mind that Blaise could be dangerous. She really knew nothing about him other than what he told her. She knew he was friends with Malfoy their entire lives. But for some reason, she trusted him. She really didn't suspect that she needed to worry about any danger when he was around. He felt sincere, and she trusted it whole heartedly.

They both came to a stop when they reached a large shining lake, not unlike the one at Hogwarts. It captured their interest and assaulted them with thoughts of Hogwarts.

"I take it you don't plan on going back to Hogwarts." It wasn't a question.

She smiled. "You take it correctly. I'd like to keep myself alive for a while yet."

She didn't ask him in return, as she assumed his answer would be the same. Suddenly, she sat on the cool grass at the waters edge.

"Do you think there's a giant squid in there as well?" She grinned up at him.

He sat on the ground beside her. "Anythings possible I suppose."

He suddenly stood again and flicked his wand slightly. A slow jazzy sort of rock song emanated from the air around them.

He offered her his hand. "Dance with me."

Apprehensively, she took his hand and stood, shaking her head. "I've got two left feet."

He smiled brightly into the darkness, "I'm a fabulous teacher."

She returned the smile, and didn't pull away when he pulled her into his lean arms and firm chest. He slowly swayed their bodies from side to side, not pulling her out of her comfort zone with any extravagant movements, but continued the relaxing pace.

Hermionie was acutely aware of the effect his touch was having on her body and on her mind. He clouded her senses to the outside world, and the hand on the small of her back tingled deliciously while the hand he was holding began to moisten under his. Her eyes finally traveled up to find him looking intently down at her. The air hitched in her throat as she felt the heat intensifying, despite the coolness of the evening.

As the song came to an end, he slowly tilted her back, and brought her back up just as slowly. Their eyes met again, and without giving it a second thought, their lips met in the middle, the start of a feverish competition for who would dominate the situation. Hermionie's trembling hands found the muscular chest in front of her and began to explore his expanse, gaining confidence along the way.

Blaise snaked his smoothly from her bum up to the small of her back, where he decided to take a chance and lowered her back onto their bed of green blades. Her hands found the buttons of his shirt, as his trailed underneath her own, finding her sensitive breasts and kneading her hardened nipples. She groaned and arched her back into his nimble fingers. His touch distracted her from her task and she simply pulled out her wand, muttered a spell, and their clothes instantly removed themselves.

Blaise pulled back for a moment and regarded her with surprise. "Wow, Granger.."

She gripped the back of his neck with her hand and whispered in his ear, "Hermionie."

She proceeded to lick the lobe of his ear and felt goosebumps erupt on his neck. She smiled in delight as she knew full well that her forwardness had taken him by surprise.

Blaise caressed the curves of her supple form, admiring them in the moonlight, kissing his way down her neck, before attaching himself to her erect nipple biting and sucking, ushering insistent mewls of delight from the goddess beneath him. He ran a hand down her smooth body, cupping her mound before parting her folds and pinching her clit rewarding him with a small scream from her lips. Blaise felt the impossible wetness between her legs and suddenly delved two fingers deep within her.

"Blaise! Oh God!"

His raging erection pressed firmly against her leg, he could barely hold himself together watching her writhe under his minstrations. He buried his face between her wild hair and found her ear, inhaling her scent, tasting her perspiration and groaning in unison with her before crushing her lips with a bruising kiss. "Mmm Hermionie you're amazing.."

She smiled in her ecstasy, and suddenly reached down removing her from her wetness, bringing his hand to her face and licking her juices off his fingers. "I need you inside me Blaise, please." Her whiskey colored eyes begged him. He was amazed by this girl, he'd never seen anyone so divine in her movements, and never had he become so enamored with a girl based simply on her exquisite responses to his body.

Without another word, he buried himself inside of her, the two clung together as if they were one, her fingers cut into his flesh, eyes closed in euphoria. A growl escaped from deep in his throat and died on her throat where he animalisticly took her flesh in his mouth and bit, marking her with his passion. He felt her body begin to shudder beneath him and her walls clenched tightly around him, making him lose himself completely. Her scream muffled against his shoulder and he groaned into her neck as he filled her with his hot seed.

Both totally spent, they peeled themselves apart, and laid side by side panting heavily.

Hermionie pulled herself up to laying on her side facing him, placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and laid her head softly on his shoulder.

She felt around in the grass for her wand. When she found it, she gave it a slight flick and their clothes were all back on.

"That was a wonderful lesson. I appreciate it."

He chuckled, but stood immediately when he felt her get up to leave.

"I really should get back to my tent..." She said shyly.

"Oh, right."

She smiled impishly up at him.

"Would you be interested in continuing this lesson there?"


End file.
